one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 1340-CDC.Project_Abstract.pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00385341 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 1340-CDC.Project_Abstract.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00385341 PROJECT ABSTRACT The Teratology Society will be holding its 48th Annual Meeting in Monterey, California from June 28 - July 2, 2008. The scientific program covers important issues in birth defects research and education, from the latest findings in basic research on embryonic and fetal hypoxia to the most recent results emanating from the National Birth Defects Prevention Study regarding nutritional, medication and gene-environment risk factors for birth defects. The meeting attendees historically come from a diverse professional background including basic and clinical scientists from the academic, industrial and government research sectors. The Teratology Society recognizes the importance of this diverse mix of professionals meeting annually in an informal setting to exchange ideas and the latest experimental findings. The 2008 Program Committee of the Teratology Society, partnering with the Organization of Teratology Information Specialists (OTIS) and Neurobehavioral Teratology Society (NBTS), arranged for an outstanding and expansive scientific program that includes education courses (2), scientific symposia (11), special lectures (6), and a workshop (1) as well as opportunities for open research communications as platform talks or poster presentations. The session topics address newer concepts in the field and are likely to generate lively interaction. The Annual Meeting provides a place and time for attendees to network, and indulge in discussions from philosophical to practical with established experts in the field, new researchers, and students. It is also a place and time to promote and express our scientific diversity as a Society of fellow clinicians, scientists and science policy regulators from academic, industrial and government sectors. In this proposal, we are requesting funds to defray part of the speaker and session expenses for 2008 Teratology Society Annual Meeting. Project Narrative File(s) FileName MimeType 5490-Mandatory_Project_Narrative.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00385341